


The New Workout Plan

by xdark_blue



Category: Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Boys at the Gym, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, meet cute, workout buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Kihyun is kind of obsessed with the super cute guy at the gym. He's content to admire Hoseok from afar, but the universe has other plans.





	The New Workout Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asiannoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/gifts).



> this is a birthday/christmas present for my number one bae.  
> i love you q, forever and ever :)  
> and of course the fic is named after a kanye west song.

Hoseok was breathing heavily, his arms shaking with the effort as he struggled to complete the task looming before him.

 

“Come on, you can do it! Five more!” A cheery voice rang out, and Hoseok gritted his teeth. In this moment, with the strain in his muscles overwhelming and the beads of sweat dripping down his face, truthfully he wanted to quit. It would be easier and his friend would never hold it against him.

 

“Let’s go, go, go!” Dongwoo sang out, his encouragement spurring the other on. Hoseok didn’t understand how the older boy had so much energy after such a rigorous workout, but he’d be damned if he let his friend show him up. He gathered his wits and extended his arms up; 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5 and _done._

 

He let his all of his energy go with one gasp, the weights landing gracefully back on the bar only due to Dongwoo’s diligence. Dragging himself upward, he tried to catch his breath, unable to hide how much exertion he used up to finish that final super set.

 

“You did it Hoseok. Great job!” Dongwoo smiled at him, handing him a water bottle in a peace offering.

 

“I swear, you’ll be the death of me.” Hoseok complained, relishing in the crisp taste of the water as it slid down his throat. He wiped off his mouth with the back of his arm, looking up at his friend with questioning eyes. “How the hell do you do it, hyung? Just by looking at us, people would think that it would be me kicking _your_ ass in the gym.”

 

Dongwoo laughed, pushing his gray tinted hair off his forehead. “Didn’t they teach you size isn’t everything? I might be small but I’m pretty damn powerful.” He winked suggestively, making Hoseok roll his eyes.

 

He stood up begrudgingly, shaking his body loose to rid himself of the lingering tension. They’d been going at the weights for over an hour, and he was honest enough with himself to admit that he had reached his limit. “I think I’m going to call it a day.”

 

“Me too. Now let’s go get cleaned up, and afterwards you can treat me to a smoothie.” Dongwoo suggested as they made their way to the locker room, punctuating it was a little slap on the other’s ass.

 

“You’re lucky that I love you, hyung.” Hoseok laughed, throwing his arm over the shorter man’s shoulder. Little did they know, there was a pair of eyes watching them as they walked away.

 

* * *

 

“You’re pouting? _Again_?” Woohyun hopped on his roommate’s bed, sighing dramatically. “Okay, I was going to let this run its natural course, but you’re starting to bring me down. So now it’s time for desperate measures. What’s his instagram?”

 

Kihyun yelped, sitting up to bat Woohyun’s phone out of his hands. “Don’t you _dare._ ”

 

Woohyun groaned, crossing his arms. “Kihyun, you’re a hot guy. No boy is going to complain about you sliding into his DMs.”

 

“That’s not the problem.”

 

“Then what _is_ the problem? Cause from where I’m sitting, the only thing you’ve done for the past month is pine over some hot guy at the gym, and you are nowhere closer to making that locker room fantasy come true.”

 

Kihyun squinted, trying to save face. “Who said anything about a locker room fantasy?” Woohyun just _looked_ at him, and the younger boy conceded. “Okay, why does that make me weird? Every gay man on this earth has had a locker room fantasy!”

 

“Exactly! Which is why I am having a hard time understanding why you won’t just make yours a reality.” Woohyun looked at him suspiciously. “Is there something you’re not telling me? Because usually when you like a boy, you’re a lot more direct.”

 

Kihyun frowned, looking down at his lap. “Well… I’m pretty sure that Hoseok has a boyfriend.”

 

Woohyun nodded slowly. “So on one hand, good for you for finally introducing yourself after a month of lurking.”

 

“I didn’t… exactly introduce myself.”

 

Woohyun narrowed his eyes at the redhead. “Explain.”

 

“He’s always with this other guy at the gym. And they seem really close and flirty with each other! I know his name because the other guy said it out loud whenever he finished his set on the bench press. I’m just pretty sure they’re boyfriends so I’m keeping my distance.”

 

Woohyun hummed, pondering the situation. “Did you actually find him on social media? To see if he’s listed as in a relationship?”

 

“Are you going to make fun of me for being a creeper?”

 

The brunette smiled sweetly. “Not _that_ much.”

 

“Fine.” Kihyun sighed, pulling out his phone. “I saw him take a selfie at the gym one time. So I searched through the location’s hashtag, and I eventually found his Instagram. Luckily it wasn’t private but… it didn’t really give me any indication on whether or not he’s single.”

 

“Any pictures with the supposed boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah, hold on a sec.” Kihyun had spent what was probably considered an embarrassing amount of time scrolling through Hoseok’s page, so he knew exactly where to find the pictures in question. Hoseok’s Instagram wasn’t anything crazy; just the typical selfies, dinner plates, and scenery pictures that decorated the pages of most people their age. But somehow it still managed to make Kihyun more intrigued to learn more about the other boy. “Here it is; that’s the guy.” It was a series of photos of the two of them flexing in front of the mirror at the gym, and Kihyun was just barely evolved enough to not screenshot the picture of Hoseok’s abs to save for later viewing.

 

Kihyun wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he handed the phone over to his roommate, but hysterical laughter wasn’t exactly it. “...Hyung?” The brunette tried to respond, but ended up in a peal of laughter whenever he attempted. “What the hell, why is this so funny?”

 

“Because I know him. And I can tell you with absolute certainty that he is not dating Hoseok.”

 

“But they’re always all over each other!” Kihyun protested, but Woohyun just shook his head.

 

“That’s just how Dongwoo is. He’s easily the most affectionate guy I’ve ever met. He’s one of my boyfriend’s closest friends; Sunggyu introduced me to him maybe a year or so ago.”

 

“Okay but how does any of that equal him not wanting Hoseok? I mean look at them! I even saw him smack Hoseok’s ass yesterday!” Kihyun couldn’t exactly blame the guy, not when Hoseok was wearing those tight black leggings that showed off his delicious backside. But _still._

 

“Do you trust me?” Woohyun asked seriously.

 

Kihyun balked. “Hell no! I’ve lost track of the number of times you’ve gotten me into trouble.”

 

“Okay, okay. That might be true, but in _this_ instance, I promise that I’m right. I know for a fact that Dongwoo isn’t interested in Hoseok.”

 

“If you’re so confident then prove it.” Kihyun challenged, but an uneasy feeling started to build in his stomach when Woohyun’s smile grew wider and wider.

 

“My dear friend… I thought you’d never ask.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kihyun spent the next day or so with a certain amount of dread weighing him down. His roommate was known to be devious, and he had made the mistake of revealing his crush’s identity to him. He was understandably paranoid, but so far nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

 

Truthfully he wanted to stay in the safety in his bedroom, but today was Thursday and that meant that it was leg day. There was _no_ way he was missing out on the beauty that was leg day. Hoseok liked to wear these obnoxious shorts that showed off an indecent amount of thigh while he was doing squats and it was just… too beautiful of a sight to miss out on.

 

So Kihyun changed into his gym clothes, settling for a tank top and loose sweatpants for… obvious reasons. For some reason his self control around Hoseok seemed to fly out the window and he could barely manage to control the amount of want he had for the other boy. Which is why he strategically chose to watch him work out from a distance.

 

He jogged up to the front doors of the building, opening them up to find Hoseok only a few short feet away from him. The redhead immediately panicked, contemplating running back outside where he couldn’t be seen, but it was too late. Hoseok had already noticed him, and even worse, he was looking _right at him._

 

Kihyun gulped nervously, shoving his hands into his pockets as he attempted to look busy. But instead of Hoseok going on his way, he started to walk closer to him. His hands clenched into fists, the alarm bells ringing in his head as Hoseok came directly up to him.

 

“Hey. You’re Kihyun, right?” The blonde tilted his head at him, a charming smile on his face as he posed the question. Kihyun’s brain was short circuiting, unable to comprehend that the beautiful boy had talked to him, let alone _knew his name._

 

He pulled his headphones out of his ears to let them dangle across his chest, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “Erm- yeah. That’s me.”

 

“It’s great to meet you man.” Hoseok extended his hand, and Kihyun looked at it dumbly for a few seconds before getting the picture. He dragged out his right hand, reaching forward to shake Hoseok’s in greeting.

 

“It’s- it’s good to meet you too.” Kihyun for the life of him couldn’t understand why Hoseok was suddenly aware of his existence, but he was a little too giddy at being this close to his crush to question it.

 

The blonde licked his lips, letting go of the handshake to motion to the work out floor. “Let’s go do it then.”

 

Kihyun blinked, his mind going in very, _very_ inappropriate places. “Do… _it?_ ”

 

Hoseok laughed, shrugging his shoulders. “I assumed you wanted to follow my routine? Usually I work on legs today, but if you want to switch it up-”

 

“No, no. Leg day is fine. Leg day is great. We should not disrespect leg day.” Kihyun babbled, his anxiety skyrocketing with each passing word.

 

“Okay…” Hoseok looked at him a bit strangely before walking towards the machines to get started. Kihyun wanted to kick himself for being such a weirdo, but he couldn’t take it back now. He had so many questions, but luck was on his side when Hoseok provided an explanation. “I really have to say man, thanks for coming through today. Usually Dongwoo hyung is my workout buddy but something came up last minute with his job. I don’t really like working out alone, it’s too easy to slack off. So when he said you could help me out today, I was excited.”

 

Kihyun tried really, _really_ hard to not think about Hoseok and excited in the same train of thought. “Dongwoo told you to meet me today?”

 

“Yeah. He sent me your Instagram so I’d recognize you.” Hoseok looked at him strangely, mostly because this shouldn’t have been new information to the redhead. Kihyun tried his best to recover quickly.

 

“Of course! That sounds… just like Dongwoo. Always thinking about others. Such a good guy. Really takes the whole ‘leave no man behind’ thing literally. It’s just so great being his friend. Cause we are totally friends.” Kihyun finished lamely. This was obviously Woohyun’s doing, and it was just like his roommate to set him up without giving him any notice. He was simultaneously thankful and furious.

 

“Yeah, he’s a great person. How did you meet him?”

 

“You know, enough about all of that. Let’s hit these weights! Because working out is important.” Kihyun desperately wanted to get off the subject, terrified that the charade would be up if they delved any deeper. Thankfully, Hoseok seemed to agree, leading the way to the free weights near the edge of the room.

 

“So do you come here often?”

 

“About as much as you.” Kihyun parroted off before thinking. “I mean, probably not nearly as much as you do. I mean you definitely look like you come here a lot. But I mean that as a compliment, I’m not saying you look like a gym rat or anything. Like you’re _obviously_ really muscular but in a good way. A great way. Like I’d kill to have your six pack. Not that I’ve seen it or anything, clearly I haven’t because we’ve just met each other. I’m just saying-”

 

“It’s okay, Kihyun.” Hoseok cut him off with a chuckle. “I know what you meant. And for the record, your six pack is nothing to scoff over.”

 

Kihyun blinked, momentarily taken aback. “How did you-”

 

“Saw your Instagram, remember?” Hoseok grinned, grabbing a few heavy dumbbells and dropping them in front of the redhead’s feet. “Now bend over and give me twenty.”

 

“Yes sir.” Kihyun responded cheekily, unable to hide the blush creeping across his cheeks.

 

After what could only be described as a tortuous and delightful workout, Kihyun was sprawled out on the gym floor, his eyes closed as his chest heaved.

 

“Come on, I wasn’t that hard on you.”

 

Kihyun opened his eyes to glare at the blonde, wishing he could raise his fist in a threat but ultimately too tired to do so. What had started as an innocent leg workout had evolved into a full body onslaught, as he had tried (and probably failed) to impress Hoseok. Unfortunately Kihyun had forgotten that he spent most of his time at the gym previous to this day lurking instead of actually exercising, so he had severely misjudged his capabilities. He had pushed himself way too hard, and now he could barely move.

 

“I… I think this is what hell feels like.” He grunted, spread eagled on the mat. Hoseok laughed, nudging him softly with his foot.

 

“You need to get up and stretch, or you’ll be regretting this tomorrow.”

 

“I’m regretting it _now._ ” Kihyun complained, taking the offered hand from Hoseok to stand back up. He huffed in pain, rubbing his sore thighs. “I won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow.”

 

“I’m sure this isn’t the first time you’ve had that problem.” Hoseok said smoothly, enjoying the way Kihyun blushed all the way down to his chest.

 

“Aren’t you just hilarious? A real funny guy.” Kihyun tried to look intimidating, but it was probably ruined by his hunched back and pained expression.

 

“You didn’t say I was wrong though…”

 

“Shut up. And help me to the showers.” Kihyun whined, sounding pathetic even to his own ears. He limped his way towards the locker room, grabbing his bag and heading towards the nearest stall. He heard the shower turn on in the cubicle next to him, but he had enough presence of mind to keep his eyes to himself. The redhead turned the water on, standing underneath the spray as he tried to regain his bearings.

 

“You know, you have to actually wash yourself to get clean.”

 

“Huh?” Kihyun blinked his eyes open, looking over to see Hoseok glancing in his direction. He could only see the upper half of the blonde’s body, but the soapy, sexy image was enough to have multiple parts of him fully alert.

 

“You’ve just been standing there for the past couple minutes. Did you zone out?”

 

“I guess so.” Kihyun frowned, reaching forward to grab his body wash. “Everything hurts.”

 

“But it’s a good kind of hurt.” Hoseok argued, a teasing smile on his face. “It’ll get easier, I promise.”

 

Kihyun just groaned, slowly working up a lather on his sore muscles. He cut his eyes over to steal a glance at his companion, and was pleased to find the other boy doing the same. There was definitely some tension between them, but it was a good kind. Eventually they finished cleaning up, and turned off the water to dry off.

 

It took all of Kihyun’s willpower to not gawk at the wide expanse of Hoseok’s chest, and when the blonde turned around to grab his shirt, he nearly choked when he saw that beautiful back. He just looked so strong and capable, and it was pushing _all_ of the buttons inside of Kihyun. God, how he wanted to be wrapped up in those powerful arms, to feel all that smooth skin pressed against his own body…

 

He cursed softly to himself; now was not the time to be getting _excited_ , despite the very large amount of drool worthy material in front of him. He quickly got dressed, trying to force his eyes to linger on the more appropriate parts of Hoseok’s glorious body.

 

“So today was fun.” Hoseok started, his eyes roaming over the other boy.

 

“Fun. That’s one way to describe it.” Kihyun grimaced when he leaned over to pick up his bag, shrugging it over his shoulder. “I think you enjoyed torturing me.”

 

“Only a little bit.” Hoseok lead the way towards the exit, pulling out his phone. “If I promise to take it easy on you next time, will I see you again?”

 

“I’ll consider it. But only after a long rest and a massage.”

 

“I’ve been told I’ve got healing hands.” Hoseok wiggled his fingers for the effect, making Kihyun laugh. “But seriously; add me on Instagram. I can help you take your workout to the next level.”

 

“I’m sure you could.” Kihyun reached out, taking the other’s phone to type in his username. He then took out his own, immediately accepting the friend request. “But all jokes aside, I had a great time with you. Dongwoo better watch out, or I just might steal his workout buddy.”

 

“Maybe you already have.” He opened the door for Kihyun, enjoying the wide eyed look on the pretty boy’s face. “I’ll see you around Kihyun.” He turned to walk away, leaving a startled Kihyun staring after him. But the blonde threw one last look over his shoulder, winking at him confidently. “I’m sure I’ll hear from you soon.”

 

Kihyun knew he was blushing, but he didn’t really care. Not when Hoseok looked at him like _that._ He started to walk home, his mouth spread in a grin that he just couldn’t shake.

 

* * *

 

That night, as Kihyun laid in his bed, he opened up his Instagram to do his nightly creeping on the object of his affections. He was pleased to see the Hoseok had posted a new selfie with a rather interesting description.

  
_tfw you can’t sleep because you can’t stop thinking about your crush_  ❤

  
#upallnight #soprettywhenheblushes #redheadsaretoocute

 

Kihyun immediately liked the picture, a huge smile on his face when he realized that Hoseok was definitely talking about him. Unbeknownst to him, Woohyun had appeared in the doorway and assumed the worst. Or the best, depending on how he looked at it.

 

“I know that look. You made your fantasy a reality! Congrats on the sex!”

 

Kihyun looked up at Woohyun’s voice, shaking his head at the vulgarity. “Not exactly. But I think he’s interested.”

 

Woohyun smirked, leaning against the doorframe. “I’m pretty sure this is the part where you say thank you.”

 

“Thank you, oh wise one.” Kihyun obliged him, before ruffling his hair. “Now close the door; I need some privacy before I slide into his DMs.”

 

The brunette placed a hand on his heart. “My baby boy is growing up, right in front of my eyes. Just remember to use protection.”

 

Kihyun responded by throwing a pillow at him, and thankfully the door closed shut. He opened up a direct message, his thumb hovering over the keys as he contemplated what to say. Sure there had been some flirting but underneath that bravado, Hoseok was really sweet. He was patient when he explained how to use the machines, and he never made fun of Kihyun for not being able to match him in the weights. And it didn’t hurt that the blonde looked absolutely adorable no matter what he was doing. Kihyun wanted the chance to get to know him better and judging by Hoseok’s post, he wanted that too.

 

He typed at his message, his heart feeling confident and his body thrumming with anticipation. If things went his way, he probably wouldn’t be getting any sleep any time soon.

 

 _Hey cutie, you wanna video call?_ _  
_ _I could use some help figuring out my new workout plan ^_^_


End file.
